demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Gale
'Elizabeth Gale '''is an undetermined demigod, she seems to not care much about her godlly powers but shows to have extreme powers. She is a powerful one and seems to have a boyfriend which she constantly annoys. Elizabeth is known as the Seductive Girl because she often is seen seducing many men. It's unknown how this affects her relationship. Biography Elizabeth has lived for over two-hundred years. She seemed to know alot about the world and even the Gods. Her life is astaounding and the fact that she has lived so long is a wonder why she hasn't been claimed. It's assumed that she is immortal, although none have proved evidence of such powers. Personality Elizabeth is described to be very manipulative in battle. She would let her commrades die for the sake of seeing a nice fight. It is shown that Elizabeth can be dark and creepy at times. Her subordinates are shown to admire her although they are just as crazy as she is. Elizabeth also seems to have great talent at acting, this leads her manipulative skills to a greater level. She is very bossy and isn't one to like waiting. Appearance Elizabeth is constantly displayed to have a captains hat and sport all white. She sports a white cloak, a pair of white boots, black knee high socks, and complete white top suit. She also is known to have long black hair and amber colored eyes. She is often mentioned to be beauitufl and pretty. It's assumed that many like her, and most either hate her or want to be her. Relationships Love Interests Xavier Xavier seems to be her Boyfriend, although she never acts like it. It's assumed that they are together due to the times they are often being around each other. But when she isn't with him, she seems to dabble with other boys. She loves using her powers of seduction to get what she wants. The children of Aphrodite, think she could be a sister of theirs since she does seem to know how to preform the ''Right of Passage very well, even doing it with a handful of men. Children of Hermes Elizabeth seems to care more for the children of Hermes as a love interst. She is often seen making the brothers fight, and because of that its assumed that she might know how to touch upon Hermes' jealousy and infactuation effect. Elizabeth has played alot of the Hermes campers throughout her time at Camp. Children of Ares Elizabeth has at times had a thing with the children of Ares, although it was quick and often lead to their deaths. Its assumed that she doesn't take fondly to the Children of Ares, and because of that the Daughters of Ares hate her. Friends None, she is too manipulative to have any. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod child, she has the following powers. Demigod Abilities *'Seduction: '''Being a very attractive young lady, Elizabeth is capable of using this to her advantage, she uses her powers of Seduction to get her way with any man she desires. This often annoys her boy friend do to the fact that she is supposed to be with him. *'Swordsmenship: 'Elizabeth is a very skilled swordsmen and can strike down any enemy no matter how big. She is powerful enough to go against a child of Ares or even Athena in had to hand combat. *'Absorbtion: '''She seems to be capable of absorbing mystical powers, this means that she is strong enough to even take down a child of Poseidon, Zeus or even Hades. Her powers are beyond the comprehension of the Gods, its unknown how she knows this ability. Trivia *Her picture is a Stern Ritter from Bleach. *Her picture also seems to have seductive abilities, although it hasn't been expaned upon. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods